


A Sudden Offer

by pyrus_pyrifolia



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dew is an evil little shit, Ghouls have tails, Multi, Reader has prime time, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrus_pyrifolia/pseuds/pyrus_pyrifolia
Summary: You work as a roadie and you catch Rain's eyes. Dewdrop has an offer for you.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Character(s), Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul, Water Ghoul/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Sudden Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifyouhaveghouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouhaveghouls/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely @ifyouhaveghouls. My first time posting pls don't kill me thanks ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿.

The band was back on the road, a few rituals already finished. The crowd cheered for the newly promoted Papa Emeritus IV each night, and Papa himself put his most into all of the shows.

The ghouls were another thing. They were hellspawns, cheeky and naughty things. The current band ghouls had to get used to being on the road again and not making mischief constantly. That statement applied mostly to Dewdrop. Said lead guitarist liked to cause some trouble and everyone knew that, but their multi instrumentalist, Swiss, was far worse in that matter.

These days Dewdrop and Rain were like attached at the hip. The fire ghoul managed to bewitch the lanky bassist, and the other band ghouls were placing bets on when they will fall for each other completely. In fact, the two already had an ongoing thing, but it was too fragile and new to call it anything. They spent most nights together and they rarely separated for the day.

As a Sibling of Sin, these things went unnoticed by you. You were too caught up in your work, being a roadie was a bit...overwhelming. Actually before this tour, you never imagined they would take you out there as a helping hand. Let alone you became a guitar tech for one of the band ghouls. Yes, you were one of the musically gifted Siblings, capable of playing many instruments, but you mostly succeeded in playing guitar and bass. Keeping a bass in good condition and ready for the rituals was no hard work. You were actually proud that you got the job. But no one told you about cheeky ghouls. You should have known, working at the church you had a lot of time to get used to these Hellish creatures, but you never had the chance to be so close to them.

Tonight’s ritual just ended and Rain’s bass was handed to you to take care of. Unknown to you, he and Dewdrop were standing there amongst the open travelling crates and roadies who were running around. For anyone else, they were just chatting, but the two ghouls had some naughty thoughts, and they had to share it with each other.

“He caught your eyes, hm?” Dew chitters with a frown. He was referring to you, guitar tech of Rain. The water ghoul couldn’t even hide anything from Dewdrop, let alone the fact that yes, he quite fancies you.

“But isn’t he sweet? “ Rain pouts, his tail swaying slowly from side to side.

“He is. Want to invite him in for tonight?” Dew grins under his mask. He wraps his arms around Rain and pulls him close to rumble into his ears. “I can easily see myself steer both of you. He seems just like you, a bit shy, fragile, sweet and innocent” the fire ghoul says lowly. “What do you think, Rainy?”

Rain gulps, sweat appearing on his skin. “Yes, I would like that” he admits in a small voice.

“Good. I will tackle him for us then” Dewdrop says, still grinning, patting Rain’s butt and letting him on his way.

***

You already took care of said bass, placing it in its crate carefully after cleaning it more or less. You will clean the whole of it anyway before the next ritual. You were helping your co-worker Siblings, pulling a crate alone in an empty hallway.

Suddenly, you felt like someone is coming after you, but you saw no one when you turned back. As you sighed and faced forward again, you yelped, a mask of silver right in your face. “Hey, don’t scream! You reacted just I thought you would” Dewdrop giggled under his mask as you panted a little. He managed to scare you right away.

“Can I help you?” You offered with a shaky voice, not sure what the fire ghoul wanted from you. You had no choice but to be polite to him, regarding your job. You feel the hair on your skin stand as he leans even closer to whisper something to you.

“Actually, yes, dear Brother” he starts, his eyes glowing as he looks into your own. “I happened to realise that Rain likes you. More than he should. So you are invited to our room tonight” he says lowly, making sure no one sees or hears you two. “And do not think you can just decline or not appear. This tour is long and I don’t forget things easily” Dewdrop threatens slightly. You gulp, cold sweat breaking out on your skin. You feel lost for words, and before you can think about anything to say, the fire ghoul disappears as quickly as he came.

“Fuck...” you sigh, slightly afraid but interested in where this will lead.

***

It’s not much later when you stand in front of the hotel door you were told to knock on. Your hand shake slightly as you do so, sighing.

You were a tiny bit afraid of Dewdrop. The lead guitarist was known for his mischievous and gremlin-like behaviour but you guessed deep down he is not like that at all. You often thought this was only a facade for the outer world, and only his band mates knew the real Dewdrop. On the other hand, your heart always starts to beat faster when you think of Rain. He was so elegant and yet a complete mystery to you. Shy demeanour and quiet words was the only thing you experienced from him yet. And you were oh so open for more.

Your train of thoughts are interrupted by Dewdrop, who opens the door, only in a bathrobe. First you have to process the shock of seeing them without a mask, but you flinch back into reality as Dew waves a hand in front of you.

“Hey, it’s okay. We wouldn’t show our face if we wasn’t comfortable with it” he says honestly, leading you in. You find Rain on the bed, wearing only an oversized shirt. His ears perk up and his tail sways in excitement as you enter. You feel Dew wrap an arm around your middle. “You won’t be so silent all night, yes?” the fire ghoul chuckles darkly. “I have ideas how to make you loud” he grins and you snort.

“You can try” the sentence slips out from your mouth before you can control yourself. You know that will be fuel to Dew’s fire.

“Look at that” Dew raises a brow “I found a brat for us Rainy, better talk to him like to a brat then” he continues, slapping your butt a little as you gasp. “Why don’t you entertain each other while I get some things?” he asks and pushes you towards the bed, disappearing in the bathroom.

You sit next to Rain, speechless from his beauty. His shoulder length dark curls move as he itches closer to get things into his own hands. “I know Dew can be a lot, but you can say no. We won’t do anything you wouldn’t like, okay?” He reassures, cupping your chin and tilting your head up to look into your eyes. You knew you were safe until Rain was there.

“Okay” You mumble, gazing into his deep blue eyes. Rain pulls you closer to kiss you, his plump lips meeting yours. You sigh as you close your eyes, concentrating on the hand playing with your chest. You were a little nervous still, but you could feel heat rushing southwards.

“Why don’t we get rid of this, hm?” Rain coos, tugging on your shirt as you part. You nod, letting him get your shirt off. “Pretty” he comments, kissing all over your face gently, nibbling your skin on your neck, leading down to your shoulders. His hand plays with one of your hardened nipple. You let out a soft noise, letting Rain lead the way.

That doesn’t last much as Dew gets back, without his robe, only in boxers. You look up at him, savouring the sight. “Isn’t that cute” he grins at Rain treating you gently. “You should give him more, Rain, like this” he says, sitting behind you and tilting your face to capture you in a deep kiss, sucking on your lower lip a little. His hand goes down to palm you through your pants and you blush a little, gasping.

“Go easy, Dew” Rain scolds, petting your hair a little, but Dew doesn’t let up.

“I have an idea. You are in for a treat, sweat boy” the fire ghoul rumbles into your ear, and you shudder a bit. “I’m going to take you while Rainy sits on your pretty cock. What do you say to that, little one?”

You have to hold yourself back from snorting, Dew being the shortest of you all. But you do fancy his idea, your hard length throbbing in the coffins of your pants. “I would like it” you admit quietly, Dew growling approvingly. Rain only smiles at you and pats your thighs.

“Do you want to get yourself ready for me, or should I do it? Or Rain?” Dew snickers, reaching for the bottle of lube he brought in earlier.

You consider your choices, but you surprisingly choose Dew for this task. “I want you to get me ready” you nod at the fire ghoul, and his face lightens up.

“Good. I’m sure you can entertain yourself meanwhile, Rainy” he giggles, looking at the water ghoul who only nods, still not getting rid of the shirt he is wearing. All three of you move a little to get into a more comfortable position, Dew getting rid of your pants and boxers. “There you go, baby, much better, eh?” He grins as you let out a whine, Dew’s hand cupping your length and giving it a few strokes. He gets the lube and pours some on his fingers, encouraging you to lie on your back. You open your legs for him, revealing your hole.

“Pretty. I’m going to wreck you, you tiny thing” he grunts, circling a finger at your entrance. You gasp a little as he pushes his index finger in, letting you adjust before he starts to move it. “Such a good boy for me” he praises. It takes some time until he has three fingers inside you, and you can only mewl and whine for more. Dew snaps his head to the side as Rain lets out a whimper, his hand on his own hard cock. “Have you been fucking yourself with your tail the whole time, Rain? Get rid of that shirt, now! And don’t you dare to come yet!” the fire ghoul says with a commanding tone, his long digits brushing over your prostate and making you whine.

Dew pulls his fingers out, and shoots a look to Rain. You can’t see his face but by the sound the water ghoul makes, it wasn’t a kind, innocent glance. “There now, sweet boy, ready and stretched open for me” Dewdrop coos above you. “Now Rainy, be a good boy and sit on his cock” he instructs the water ghoul, who was still slick and open from their earlier occupations.

Rain gets closer, fully naked now. Dew passes him the lube and he coats your length, soft noises leaving you. He sinks himself down eventually, both of you sighing in content, Rain stilling until he got used to being filled. Meanwhile, Dew gets rid of his boxers behind you and lubes his own length.

“Look at his face, baby. He is so sweet, a very good boy” the smaller ghoul coos, getting closer and glancing down at you above Rain’s shoulder. “How does he feel, Rainy?”

“So good...” Rain moans, starting to move slowly, tipping his head back. Dewdrop strokes his curls as you buck your hips up a little into the water ghoul. “He sure feels good around your cock, right, baby boy?” Dew asks you now, positioning at your entrance.

“He does...I need more, please” you beg, fisting the sheets under you as you try not to take dominance over Rain. “Now, I think you were good enough to earn this, yes? Ready?” You nod and Dew slides into you with one thrust, letting you adjust. You moan, your back arching.

The room fills with the sound of skin on skin, and moans and whimpers from all three of you. Your head lolls to the side, half lidded eyes watching with a dazed expression as Rain rides you and Dew thrusts into you. It’s not long until Rain starts to beg to come, and Dew nods, licking and kissing at his shoulder. You stroke Rain in tandem with his hips slamming down on you, and he comes, shouting a litany of curses, painting your hands with his cum. You fill him up a second later, his mewling and moaning bringing you to the brink. Dew grunts as he empties himself in you, pulling out and patting your thigh. Rain extracts himself from you and collapses to his side, one of his legs over you. You pant for air, stroking the water ghoul’s hair.

Dewdrop collects himself and gets some damp towels, cleaning up both of you. “Good boys, both of you” he chitters again, getting rid of unnecessary things. Rain just chirps and cuddles into your side. You kiss his forehead and he curls his tail around you.

“This was...interesting” you chuckle, your breathing regularising. Rain giggles next to you. Dewdrop just snorts. “Then I hope you will stay for the night” he grumbles as he gets into the bed next to you, sandwiching you between him and Rain. “I think I will” you mutter, eyelids heavy as you suppress a yawn. “Good” Dew says and he smiles, but you can’t see that. He presses a kiss onto your shoulder and curls up, pulling the blanket over you.

The room goes quiet and soon you let sleep pull you under, cuddled between two purring ghouls, safe and satisfied.


End file.
